


Omegle

by MegzWills



Category: South Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Smut, Omegle, Random Stranger, Smut, Video Chat, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory rewards himself by spending some time on Omegle, and finds a rather hot stranger to 'chat' to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegle

It was 3am. Christophe was asleep in his room on the other side of the apartment, whilst Gregory was in his. He was on his laptop, finally finishing off some work which he'd spent the past few weeks on, and decided to 'reward himself' for getting it done before the deadline.

Gregory rarely did this. He enjoyed it but there was always a guilty, regret feeling afterwards. To Gregory, sexuality was still something he wanted to explore, though work would always get in the way, but these late night sinful moments helped him work out who he was and what he was into. 

He opened up a new tab and went onto Omegle, a 'dumb online chat where you talk to random dicks around the world' as he Gregory liked to describe it. Omegle was a site Gregory would talk negatively about but go on in his free, alone time.  
Gregory couldn't think of anything interesting to put in the 'interests' bar, so he just typed in 'Colorado' then went on the video chat. 

His webcam came on as Gregory sat his laptop down on his lap, though he moved the screen down so only the bottom of his chin and chest could be seen on cam, showing his lightly blue t-shirt which he sometimes wore to lounge around the house. He kept his mic on mute.

He flicked through people pretty quickly. There was usually not many people on at this time, but the ones he'd found in the past were usually pretty fun.  
Gregory spent a little while talking to one guy, who suddenly disappeared just as the chat got interesting. Gregory presumed his wifi must of gone down, but carried on flicking through people.

20 minuets later Gregory finally came across someone interesting. This guy also had his webcam tilted down against his chest. Gregory couldn't help but check him out, well, check out what was showing of him; his tight grey t-shirt covered his slightly muscular chest, showing his pecs, along with a pair of well-toned biceps.  
Gregory needed to let this guy know how good he looked, so he typed his message out mid-conversation, ignoring the fact they were both actually talking about Colorado. 

_You:_  
Sorry for changing the conversation so swiftly, but I have to let you know how attractive your chest and arms are. 

_Stranger:_  
lol no probs, but thanks. They're not too big, just how I like them. I'd show them off more but my laptop will probably fall off my lap.

 _You:_  
That's alright, I just had to let you know. 

_Stranger:_  
Are you into muscles then? 

_You:_  
Not really. I prefer just well to slightly toned guys, your size exactly, to be honest.

 _Stranger:_  
Good thing you found me on this site then. I've built mine up over years of manual labor. 

_You:_  
Mhmm, indeed. So why are you on here so late? 

_Stranger:_  
Better people on this late and I prefer the night. What about you?  
Oh and being on at this time means I wont disturb my flatmate.

 _You:_  
Same, though I prefer morning. I also have a flatmate, is yours nice?

 _Stranger:_  
Yeah he's alright, a bit snobbish sometimes but he's hot so I guess he gets away with it. What about yours? 

_You:_  
He doesn't talk much.. or do much really and can be stubborn but he's also hot haha, so yes he also gets away with it. 

_Stranger:_  
Have you ever tried coming onto him? 

_You:_  
What? haha no way! I think he's straight or just not interested in me. He's never shown many signs of affection towards me so I haven't bothered trying anything at all. 

_Stranger:_  
That's the same with mine. He's never brought anyone home before so i'm not sure which way he swings. I dont bother and stick to porn. 

_You:_  
I tried porn but it's just not my thing; I prefer erotic novels and sometimes webcams like this. 

_Stranger:_  
You do sound posh haha, that why you're on here? 

_You:_  
Honestly, yes. I thought you would of sussed that by now. 

_Stranger:_  
That's good cause I'm on here for that reason too.  
Are you a fan of talking dirty?

 _You:_  
Whilst masturbating together yes...  
Do you want to? 

_Stranger:_  
Thought you'd never ask, just let me go get a drink first.  
brb

 

The stranger turned his webcam off as he disappeared. Gregory had to google 'brb' to double-check what it meant; he did know some text talk but always had to check their meanings again. 

Gregory then heard something coming from the kitchen, he tilted the lid of his laptop slightly and sat upright, leaning forward to try and listen out for another noise. His door was shut, but he soon sussed that Christophe must of woken up and is now in the kitchen getting himself a snack or something. Gregory shrugged and went back to his comfortable position, awaiting his omegle partners return. 

A few minuets later the strangers webcam came back on; he was in the same sitting position as before, the webcam pointing at his chest.

 

 _Stranger:_  
Sorry if that took a while. Miss me? 

_You:_  
Of course. 

_Stranger:_  
I knew it. Are you ready then?

 _You:_  
I am, could you start?

 _Stranger:_  
Sure. 

The stranger moved his laptop back slightly, tilting the screen down a little more towards his crotch. He wore dark grey sweat pants and already you could see the outline of his cock pressed against the fabric.  
He palmed his erection, gripping it on top of his pants. Gregory blushed a little, he could already see how thick it was. The stranger then pulled his pants down over his cock, which he quickly took in his hand and slowly massaged it. His cock was a good size but thicker than average, tanned like the rest of him and slightly red at the tip. 

_Stranger:_  
Your turn. 

Gregory paused for a moment, but also moved his laptop back slightly so it was against his knees. He was wearing boxers which were a little too tight for him, outlining his erection also. Gregory didn't bother rubbing his cock on top of his boxers, instead he pulled them down and let his cock press against his stomach for a moment before also slowly massaging it. Gregorys was much longer than the strangers and definitely not as thick, but had more of a pink tip and was slightly paler than his skin tone. 

_Stranger:_  
Nice, your dicks taller than mine, but mines thicker. I prefer yours lol. 

_You:_  
Good because I prefer thicker cocks, they're just more attractive to me. 

_Stranger:_  
Have you ever done anything with a guy? 

_You:_  
I made out with a guy at a party once, and the closest I got was feeling his erection rub against mine, but that's it. What about yourself?

 _Stranger:_  
A slightly older guy at my work sucked me off once. I returned the favour. It was really late at night and we were the only ones on the site and just decided to have some fun. 

_You:_  
How much older was he?

 _Stranger:_  
Only about 3 years. I'm not into older guys. You're 20, right? 

_You:_  
Yeah, same as you? 

_Stranger:_  
Yeah.  
I've been watching your dick this whole time, it's so hot. If I was with you irl then i'd be sucking on it by now. 

Gregory blushed slightly. Dirty talk still made him slightly nervous, but excited him more. 

_You:_  
I wish you were here irl. I'm a total virgin, feel free to suck on my cock any time. 

Gregory blushed at his reply, and began to properly masturbate; the stranger did the same thing. 

_Stranger:_  
Really? Havent you had any friends fuck you? or a boyfriend or something? 

_You:_  
Haha nope, never. I think the only friend i'd let fuck me is my flatmate; we're good friends but he's also oddly attractive. 

_Stranger:_  
What does he look like? 

_You:_  
Messy, very similar figure to yours, always looks tired though. Attractive in a weird way. I'd sleep with him though. 

_Stranger:_  
Yeah I'd sleep with mine too. He's slimmer but taller than me, a bit too talkative but my cock in his mouth could shut him up. I'd fuck him, or let him fuck me. I've not decided if I'm a top or bottom yet. 

_You:_  
Be both. I don't know either but I want to try both. 

_Stranger:_  
So if I were there then you'd let me fuck you? 

_You:_  
Yes, as long as I can have my way with you afterwards. 

_Stranger:_  
That's a deal. Honestly, I'd be more than happy to pound you into the mattress. I'd go hard enough to make you scream, or just moan loud enough to wake the neighbors up.

 _You:_  
I think you'd wake my flatmate up before the neighbors. 

_Stranger:_  
That's good, means he can join in. Then the'll be two attractive guys taking it in turns to fuck you. Or you pound me whilst he pounds you, haha you'd be in the middle of us like a sandwich. 

_You:_  
I'd be happy with you, him, both, I don't mind. 

Gregory paused for a slightly moment, unsure if he should get dirtier. 

_You:_  
If I could fuck you then i'd have you on your back so I get to look at you.

 _Stranger:_  
I like scratching backs, so I hope you dont mind having your back wrecked. 

_You:_  
You can do that or squeeze my ass, either is fine by me. And if you're too loud then I could just gag you; I'm sensible enough to not wake the neighbors. 

_Stranger:_  
Or your flatmate.

 _You:_  
Him too...  
I should probably go check he's actually asleep, I don't want to properly get going to then have him walk in on me. He never knocks. 

_Stranger:_  
Yeah I should go check on mine too, I'll be quick.  
brb

The strangers webcam went off again. Gregory turned his off and placed his laptop down; he stood up and pulled his boxers up, and despite his blatant erection pressed against his pants, he opened the door to leave his room. 

 

Gregory stopped instantly and froze to see Christophe also leaving his room from the other side of the apartment. Christophe looked up as he closed his bedroom door behind him to make instant eye contact with Gregory, then also froze.  
Christophe was wearing a tight grey shirt and dark grey sweatpants, and Gregory peered down to see the outline of his cock pressed against his pants. Christophe eyed Gregory up also, then both realized who they'd both spent the past half an hour talking to. 

There was a very long, very awkward silence. Neither going back into their rooms, just stood in the doorway with their faces flushed red. It was Gregory who finally spoke, though he was quiet. 

"I, uh, was just coming to see if.. if maybe you'd like to do what you said?" 

"Zat depends on what I said," Christophe replied, also quietly. 

"You.. said about fucking me hard into the mattress," Gregory quickly replied.

"Oh. Oui. Thought zat you would never ask."


End file.
